


Naughty and Sexy Junkers

by ILoveJunkHog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/pseuds/ILoveJunkHog
Summary: Junkrat gets punished by Roadhog and he loves it. Later, they have sex. Roadhog isn’t wearing his mask





	Naughty and Sexy Junkers

Junkrat was on the bed, on all on fours, his ass in the air. His hands were bound together...

“You sure you want this?” Roadhog was standing near the bed, keeping his belt in his hand. 

“Yes, I want you to punish me. Please, hurry up… I can’t wait anymore.” Junkrat squirmed.

Junkrat had misbehaved earlier and Roadhog wanted to punish him. Junkrat had had an idea about how it should be done. 

Junkrat had suggested to him that spanking would be good, and he should either use his hand or his belt for that. Or both! Roadhog loved the idea.

“What's the safe word?” Roadhog asked.

Junkrat thought for a minute. “Gunpowder.”

Roadhog moved toward Junkrat and lightly squeezed his ass.

“I’m going to use my hand first.”

First slap was light. Second was bit harder. Then the slaps were getting harder and harder.

Junkrat was giggling and moaning. His ass was slightly red.

Roadhog stopped, taking out his belt, and slapped it against his palm.

“I’m going to use my belt now. Are you ready?” 

Junkrat raised his ass higher into the air and wiggled it. “Yes.”

Smack! The belt hit Junkrat’s ass hard. Junkrat howled. Smack, smack, smack… Roadhog continued spanking hard and Junkrat moaned loudly.

Roadhog grinned playfully. “Who’s been a naughty rat?” 

Junkrat groaned. “Me.” 

“What I should do to you?” Roadhog whispered in Junkrat’s ear.

Junkrat lolled his tongue out. “Punish me… Punish me hard.” 

“That’s the spirit!” Roadhog roared in excitement.

The spanking continued. Junkrat’s ass became more and more red and swollen. A few more hard smacks and Junkrat couldn’t take it anymore.

Junkrat shouted loudly.”Gunpowder!” 

Roadhog stopped. Junkrat had tears coming out of his eyes and he was panting.

Roadhog went to get cream and an ice pack. He returned, released Junkrat’s arms and lifted him on his lap. He carefully spread cream on Junkrat’s sore ass and placed the ice pack on it.

“Are you alright?” Roadhog asked, and stroked Junkrat’s back gently. 

Junkrat giggled. “I’m fine. Not sure if we should fuck right now… maybe later. If we fuck now, I won't be able to walk afterwards.” 

Roadhog chuckled. “Yeah, you're probably right.”

Junkrat smiled. “That was awesome though. We should do this again sometime. Or should I spank you? That would be hot. I want to see your bare ass getting smacked and stuff.”

Roadhog snorted. “Sounds good to me.”

Roadhog let Junkrat rest in his lap. A few hours later and Junkrat’s ass was a lot less swollen, not hurting nearly as much.

They were on the bed, kissing each other passionately. 

Junkrat’s hands went to Roadhog’s nipple piercings and he pulled them lightly. Roadhog groaned and moved his hand to play with Junkrat’s nipples, making him giggle.

Junkrat stroked Roadhog’s cock. “I want to ride you, if it’s okay?”

Roadhog nodded. “Sure.”

Roadhog lay on the bed and watched as Junkrat got the lube, smeared a good amount to Roadhog’s cock, and lubed his fingers. 

Junkrat fingered himself and raised himself above Roadhog.

He slid Roadhog’s cock between his ass cheeks before he slowly pressed it inside himself. 

Junkat moved up and down, adding speed little by little. Both were sweaty and had lovely red cheeks.

Roadhog loved to see Junkrat riding him. Junkrat started to jerk off his cock with loud moans.

“Fuck, this feels so good. Hoggie… your cock is so big and hot.” Junkrat lolled his head back and enjoyed the feeling of Mako's cock hitting his sweet spot.

Roadhog growled slightly. “And your ass feels nice and tight. Move little bit more… I think I’m close.”

Junkrat groaned. “Huff, huff… Hoggie… I’m… I’m coming!”

Few moves more and both came, Junkrat painting Roadhog’s tattoo with his cum. 

He collapsed on Roadhog’s belly. Roadhog pet Junkrat's hair, making him purr.

Roadhog enjoyed the afterglow. “I think I need a shower. Want to join me?”

Junkrat smiled sweetly. “Sounds great. It would be good to clean the sweat and cum off before going to bed.”

Roadhog patted Junkrat’s butt playfully. “Go ahead, I’ll switch the bed sheets but I won't be long.”

Junkrat went to the shower and Roadhog followed a little bit later. 

They cleaned each other, giving small kisses to each other and cuddled little bit. After the shower they went to bed. 

Junkrat snuggled to Roadhog’s side and put his head on his chest, Roadhog put his hand around Junkrat’s body.

Both gave a good night kiss to each other and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
